The Magic Within
by DeadlyAssault
Summary: Evee, is tough and strong..She relys on no one..But when her enemy strikes, and she meets two saiyans..Things changes..TrunksXOC.


Hello Readers, okay so first of all...This is my first fic, heh :D I have been working on this forever! It's about 5 years after they defeated Omega, There's no Goku and Piccolo, Sadly *Quivers Lip* But, I wanted it to as accurate as possible..Let me give a little summary...

Note:Trunks and Goten are 28 and my Evee is 25, Bulla is about 23..Im probably a little wrong but..It doesnt really matter does it? HA

It's basically about a girl named Evee, My character I made up..Her mom sends her away from her planet Letarha because of an evil tyrant named Kaine wishes to take the very powerful pendant that Evee wears around her neck,but it wont be given up that easy. So she is sent to earth to live and hide from Kaine, who has control of her planet. One day she meet's Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten in the forest she lives in and all hell breaks loose(Well kinda ^_^). Kaine somehow finds where Evee is at and sends his evil minion, Zuule to kill her and take the pendant, But he fails in doing so, Trunks finds her wounded and takes her to C.C. But Kaine will not give up, He end's up going to earth and gives Evee the worst deal ever, Either come back to Letarha and give up the pendant or both planet's will be destroyed! Trunks and the other's offer to help. Also Trunks likes Her :D and she cant help her self either YAY. This is a Love/ Angst/ Adventure and little humor! May contain a lil cussing and blood, It gets a little romantic too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z~Akira Toriyama does and he rocks~

Vegeta :Hey DeadlyAssualt...Do me a favor and start the damn story already!

DeadlyAssualt: I am! jeez

Vegeta: If you dont! I will blast you to the next world, women!

DeadlyAssualt: Well if you keep talking to me..It's never going to start!

Vegeta: Oh right...

DeadlyAssualt: MUAHAHAHAHA *Kicks a rock* ow ow that hurts...

[The Magic Within]

It was a dark night, it wasn't a cold night but, a little chilly...A women sat against a tree, one leg stretched out and the other was brought up against her stomach, her hands folded neatly in her lap, she stared deeply into the fire she had formed about 20 minutes ago, she played out the events of the last few years, it made her cringe,she remembered her mother telling her "Please go my Evee, and dont return, please!"Andwith that she took off in a small capsule going to the planet earth where evee would live a peaceful and happy life without war and torment, her mother was crying in the field where she watched her daughters departure. Evee sat up straight and folded her arms trying to forget it, she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep...not dreaming for the first time in a while. As the sun rised in the distance, Evee opended her eyes. she got up and stretched and yawned "Ugh, im so tired of sleeping on the ground". She walked over to the lake close by, and splashed a little water on her face and looked at her reflection, Evee was a beautiful women, black raven hair going down her middle back, tied in a perfect braid, she had the most unusual eyes, tortoiseshell colored eyes, her mother always said she got it from her father, her face was heartshaped, with a finely arched nose, perfect jawline and a great smile, her skin was so pale, she looked like porcelien doll, every man who saw her was in love, or lust, or even both, either way they were smittened! Evee wore all black, it suited her, she wore a black long sleeved shirt showing her stomach, long tight leather pants, and black boots, she had on black gloves with the fingers cut out, she wore a long black chain with a large blue and black circle pendant on it, it contained the source of her power,if anyone wore it besides her..they will get her power. She walked towards the forest and leviatated up in the air, and flew very low on the ground, maybe finding breakfast, _'Fish is getting old, maybe a rabbit or something'. _

_Sh_e continued her voyage looking for some food but, no such came to the conclusion and said "Fuck it, they will do" as she was going for the small animal she felt two strange pl's coming (yeah she can feel them too :P) and looked around to hide, she looked up into a huge, tall tree and flew up into it and sat on a huge branch to hide herself, a fewseconds later, two young men passed the tree ,one with black spikey hair wearing a white shirt and dark pants hands in his pocket , the other with lavender hair, a red scarf around his neck, a blue jacket, and khacki shorts, she looked down at the unknown boys and put her hand over her mouth so they woudnt hear her breathing so loudly, they seemed to be arguing about something "I swear I felt it right here, wonder who it is?" "Lets just go back trunks, im not in the mood to fight got a date in a hour and if im late, she'll kill me!" "Shut up goten, thats all you think about? GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS! I swear..." and then they dissapeared, She sighed as she was going to jump down, she felt another very strong PL come up and rolled her eyes, a older man appeared wearing all black, and very evil looking scowl on his face, he stood there for moment and closed his eyes, he put his arm into the air and realeased a small ki from his palm, it jetted into the air,it caused a loud explosion, before evee could get away from it, she fell along with the rest of the branch, and landed hard on the forest ground, "ughhh.." she managed to get up fast, she looked at the man, who just destroyed half of the tree "What IN the hell is your problem" She shouted . He looked at her for a moment, then closed his eyes and crossed his arms, not saying a thing. She put her hand out and a large dagger came out appeared out of no where, he noticed it and laughed "You think your weapons can hurt me! HAH im the pri-" there was interruption she turned around to see the men from earlier "Hey...- whoooaaa whats going on here!" no one said anything there was a awkward silence and then finally vegeta said "Boy, take care of this for me" with that he left with no other words. Trunks looked confused "Uhhh..hey you alright there?" She looked at him, and dropped the dagger on the ground and it dissolved. Trunks scratched the back of his head and then said again "Yeah, sorry about that, my dad is a little hostile...but he doesnt mean it." She now had a surprised look on her face "He's Your father?" she said Trunks nodded and went into his pocket, taking out a small brown sack and dug out a small green bean looking item and threw it her way, she caught it , "Here, eat this...it will make you feel better..". He looked at Goten and nodded and then they flew off with no other word. She watched as they took off and went the opposite way to her camp and felt a sharp pain in her leg "owwww..." she said looking down at her leg and limped a little until she was in the air..

[Capsule Corp]

Bulma was on the couch enyoying a cup of tea and reading a magzine. she mumbled"oooo's and whatttt's" to her self, Trunks and Goten entered and she looked up, putting her magazine down "Hey boys? what happened? Who was it? More Enemies?" She made a little giggle, Trunks looked at her "And what if it was! You would seriousely laugh like that?" Bulma made a serious face and stood in front of her son "No of course not trunks, but I do know my boys would take care of it!". At that moment vegeta walked in, ignoring his wife, son, and sons freind, bulma crossed her arms and glared at him as he was walking staight to the bathroom "Hello to you too hunny!" Vegeta slammed the bathroom door, bulma smiled and looked back to trunks and goten "So...who was it?" Goten finally spoke up "Your not going to believe this Bulma, but it seems to be a WOMEN living in the forest and guess who blasted her out of a tree?" Bulma rolled her eyes and then looked at trunks "You just left her there?" Trunks saw the look in his mothers eyes and got a lttle scared "No...mom she's alright i gave her a senzu bean" She walked to the kitchen and looked towards the bathroom door "Good because..(her voice getting higher) I didnt raise you to be an ass, like YOUR FATHER!" Making sure vegeta heard every bit of it. he growed and everyone snickered.

[Back at the forest]

Evee layed agasint the tree, holding her hurt leg, she couldnt take anymore pain, but there was no way she was going to trust the human and take the weird green thing he given her _'I have no other choice'_ she said to herself with that she took it out of her little pouch and studied it for a moment and sighed "Here I go.." She put it in her mouth and chewed, it didnt have a taste but it was crunchy so it was a little weird to her, she swallowed it slowly and felt nothing "what a lia-" suddenly she felt a million times better and looked at her hands and legs they didnt have any pain she got up and walked around to see her leg was not limping anymore, she smiled _'Human wasn't lying after all' _She decided to maybe finish her breakfast hunting, she went towards the inner forest deciding to fly high since her cover was blown already she immedialy found a little rabbit, as she caught it, she looked at the little eyes of the bunny rabbit and couldnt kill it, _'look at those eyes...NO NO who cares..BUT i cant!'_ she let it go and flew back to her camp to catch more FISH.

She caught two fish, gutted them with a summoned mini dagger and eat quietly, watching the sunset, she always liked to watch the sunset/sunrise especially where she sat. She finished her "gourmet meal" and went over to the lake to wash her hands and face, she went back over to her camp and just sat there..Hmmm she felt like fighting, maybe she should into town and find a sparring partner...heh that would be fun. After debating, she got up and flew towards town to find one and theres only one way to find one.

"Boy, I am hungry" Goten said as he pigged out on noodles, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, And Bulma where all in town eating at a chinese resturant, because bulma had to do some shopping and they all decided to come along, Bulla met with them with her husband and baby "Hey guys!" she waved as she strolled over with a plump little baby girl with purple hair, and a attractive man with glasses and extremely bulky. Bulma smiled and got up to hug her daughter and her husband and took the baby from bulla's arms "OOOOO...theres my little baby...isnt it..huh.." She said swinging the baby around circles and it laughed and giggled as she did it. Bulla looked at her father "Hi daddy" she went over to vegeta and hugged him and kissed his cheek "How are you!" Vegeta looked at his daughter "Fine, Bulla" she smiled and looked at goten and trunk "Hey guys, whats up" as she dug into some noodles and pulled out a seat for her husband. Bulma held the baby in her arms "So guys, hows everything going? I seen that you made some minor adjustments to the company policies, Bulla" Since Trunks kinda retired, as soon as she was eighteen, Bulla became the president of C.C.

Bulla nodded "Yeah, there been some complaints about problems with pay rate and hours, sooo.. I changed it up again". Bulma smiled and Trunks laughed  
"If i were the president again, I wouldnt do anything for them, all they do is complain, complain, complain, and to top if off they mess up all the time." Bulla glared at her brother "And thats why im the president now, not you!" Trunks laughed even harder "No! the only reason your even the president is because I retired." Vegeta rolled his eyes "I have to agree with the boy, those idoitotic scientists dont even know what there doing half the time!" Now Bulma was getting angry and put the baby in her pink striped stroller and glared at her arguing family "None of you even know what you are doing all the DAMN time, Jeeeezzzzz" Bulla stuck her tongue at Trunks and Vegeta, The baby started to scream and Bulla's husband Jeff took out her out and picked her up and soothed her to calm down, Bulla looked at him and sighed "He's such a great daddy, huh?" Bulma giggled "Yup, you got yourself a keeper, hun" the boys rolled there eyes and started to chow down on there food.

Evee landed on top of a large building, studying the whole city, she looked to the right seeing a bunch of guys walking down the street, swaying and yelling quite loud, she smirked "jackpot!" she flew down towards them and landed into a dark alley where there about to enter in, she stood there for a moment, they entered and stopped and all looked at each other "Ooooo...look what we have here!" The guys stood there leering at her with drunken smiles and heavy breathing, She then stood there watching as the large man with black hair and dark eyes approached her "You lost there, sexy?" The others came closer too "How bout' you come to our place and have a little fun" she smiled "Sure, but first let me have a little fun" The guys grinned million dollar smiles "And..whu is that?" She then summoned two large crystal daggers into her hands and threw one towards the man closer to the wall and pinned his shirt agasint the wall along with him, the others stood there in awe and then growled "Why you little bitch!" they came rushing towards her, as one of them was going to grab her,she flew up and kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling into nearby trash cans, she took her other dagger and send flying into another large man, but he missed it and chuckled, she laughed a little and watched as the dagger dissolved, she did a roundhouse kick to another one , sending him on top of the one who was by the trash cans, and other she punched in the face sending them on top of the other two, one was left, and he was scared, he ran off in horror out of the alley, she landed on the ground and smiled "Just what I needed" As she was exiting the alley way, she recognized two guys walking by, it was the lavender- haired one and Spikey haired one hands in there pocket, disscusing something soflty. She flew up to the air and landed up top of the roof, she sighed with a relief, at the moment she heard a voice say "Hey, nice to see you again..heh" She turned around to see the lavender haired boy, smiling. She just stared at him "What..how..." He laughed a little "You think I couldnt feel your pl, when you were in the alley, believe me i can" she crossed her arms and smirked "Any chance of you following me?"

He put his head down and blushed a little "No..of course not, just felt your Power level, and decided to see if it was..err...you.." She turned away and unfolded her arms, "Well it is me...and I'll be going now.." He walked up towards her "Wait...tell me your name atleast..I mean what are doing beating up guys in the city? And where are you from" She turned to him "Whats it to you?"He frowned "Uh..nothing...just wanting to know..my names trunks and yours?" She hesitated for a minuite "Evee...and im not from here..." _'Why did you tell him!' _He nodded "Oh...you live in the forest or something" Half joking. She now was furious seeing that he was joking "Why do you care so much, you've only known me for a few seconds!" Now he was getting iriatated, _'who in the hell does this women think she is yelling at him like that! he tried calming down, The inner vegeta was coming out, but then again his mother acted the same way' "_Hey i was only asking! Im trying to be nice and your yelling at me like I did something to you! Remember,IM the one who gave you the senzu bean?" His sudden reaction didn't faze her "What do you want? An award or something! you know what, i dont even know why im still even here" She flew off not saying one word to the purple haired guy, he stood furious out of his mind "A thank you would be nice!" He yelled at her, knowing she couldnt even hear him "Bitch.." He muttered and flew towards C.C.

She flew through the air, she was in a good mood, but that stupid human ruined it! Like alll humans, this one in particular made her angry!She went back to her camp and made the fire, she sat down next to it and immedialy fell asleep, not dreaming or thinking of anything, she was too pissed. Meanwhile trunks was training in the gravity room, sweating pouring down on his white wifebeater, his father who fixing his gloves, was smirking at his son, who seemed very pissed at something "Boy...whats a matter" He demanded, trunks ignored him and continued doing a serious of kicking and punching at the gravity level of 600, his father hated to be ignored and walked up to him and punched him hard in the face making him fall, he glared at his father "Either answer me, or get beaten to a bloody pulp boy."He got back up and wiped sweat from his forehead "Nothing! Just because im training hard, and being serious, theres something the matter with me?" He crossed his arms and scowled "Well...i think i can recall, the last time you were "Training Hard" your so called girlfreind dumped you". He wasn't about to tell his father what just had happened "Nothing is wrong with me, father, i just think I need to train harder! Im getting weak and I dont like it." Vegeta was getting tired and for first time gave up "Hmmm..alright boy...Well im going inside, im tired..." He nodded "Night dad.." He continued to train hard and didnt stop till 4:00 am as soon as he was done he turned everything off and walked out into the nights cold air and breathed in, and sighed, all night he was thinking about her, _'why is she in my head! And why is this still bothering me!' _He looked and up and watched the stars for moment, still enjoying the nights chilly air, he went towards the door and stopped for moment, he shook his head and kept on walking into the house, he shut and locked the door behind him, took a long warm shower and insantly fell asleep, still thinking about evee.

As the sun rose over the large mountain in the distance , Evee opened one eye, and stirred a little, she opened the other and yawned, she stood up and stretched. The sun finally rose all the way, and the new day started, evee did her usual morning routines, going to the lake washing her face in the water, catching breakfast in the lake because the sound of mammals made her sick, after eating she did some strectches in the water getting ready to do some training, she flew a little above the water starting with summoning daggers in both hands and throwing them at the small mountain in front of her, she threw one in the air, catching it by the very tip and chucked it at the mountain, the tip went right into the middle of the moutain and exploded immedialy, she smiled and repeated the same procces, after that she did some regular training, mediatation,which made her think of the sensai who trained her a few years ago, oh how she missed him, it all seemed a blur to her: As Evee's mother sent her away in the capsule(reason why later..)she landed on earth with no where to go, as she got out of her capsule, a very old man at least in his 50's stood there looking astonished, his name was Micor, but to her he was master, he taught her everything. Before him, she didn't know how to use her powers right, it was usually for her amusement. They spent hours training and sparring, at first she hated it, back home nobody fought. After a year of training and sparring she was magneficant at fighting, master was quite impressed, and told her about the World tournament, she wanted to go so bad, the night before the tournament, she couldnt sleep and thought about going to fight and she decided to wake him up for a little late night spar, she opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, but something didnt seem right, usually he snored, but now he was just laying there, not moving. She panicked a little and shook him "Sensai, wake up please..." He didnt move, she continued to shake as hard as she could screaming "SENSAI, MASTER, WAKE UP!" but he didn't respond, and suddenly she couldnt feel his ki, she sat by him for days and days just sitting there by his dead corpse, after three days she couldnt take the stench of the rotting corpse anymore and finally took him to the place where they trained, she buried him in the dead hollow ground and put some flowers on top of the grave she just made, she stood there for a moment she felt like crying but she remembered him saying "Crying does not take the pain away.." those words lingered in her mind. After that, she decided to leave and never return, it's been a whole year since that day, going back would just bring back memories, memories that would make her weak.

[Capsule Corp.]

Laughter filled the air at C.C, Bulma had invited everyone over for a little "Get Together" Since it's been awhile. She hugged chi-chi and smiled "How are you doing, Chi Chi?" Chi- Chi smiled "Good...Good and you bulma? say it's been a while since you thrown one this, huh?" Bulma nodded at her freind, Since goku left for good, She hasnt been herself, it seemed and it worried bulma. The back yard area was filled with people, some people from C.C and some close friends. Gohan and Videl sat at a table next to goten and trunks, Vegeta was at another table devouring food in his mouth, alone, Krillen and 18 was discussing something to Yamcha and his new wife, and Tien and Chatzu was barely getting there waving to Bulma And Chi-Chi. Trunks was still kinda pissed, Gohan seemed to notice and looked at Trunks "Trunks? you alright there, you seem tense" Trunks smiled faintly at him "Im alright, kinda tired from training with dad, you know...heh" Goten snickered "Yeah...right..." Trunks shot a look at goten and goten shrugged, Gohan laughed "Girl problems, eh?" Goten nodded "Yup and not with just any girl-" Trunks nudged him in the side "Nothing..." He changed the subject "So how's pan doing?" "Good Good, she says she loves college, I just hope she doesn't get in any trouble, you know crazy frat parties, and such" Gohan replied "Pan's too smart for that, she wont give into peer pressure, especially not to guys, she'll end up kicking there asses". Gohan laughed "Thats true, Thats pan for you!" Bulma brung over plates of food to there table and sighed "I swear, im getting to old to be a Servent Women" They all laughed and disagreed with her.

[Forest]

Evee was about done with training when she splashed water on her face, she felt a strange energy surrounding her, she looked towards the forest seeing nothing, she might be just imagining thing's, she always does that...she went back to splashing the very cold water on her face, making her feel rather realived after the hard, but great training she just had done. But...she felt it again...she felt someone watching her, she scanned the area again, and there it stood a figure coming out of the forest, she froze a moment not really reactting to the masked creature standing in front of her, her wore skull mask with scary features, she could see the cold eyes, from the hole's of the mask, he wore a dark long cloak, which covered most of his body, not including his feet, he stood there not moving or even sounding like breathing...she was scared, but did not show it, still not moving, she didnt know whether to attack or talk to the creature, "Who are you!" She yelled at it. It did not respond, of course it did not look like it would, it stood there still as a tree, not moving or even attacking. She decided maybe to attack it, her second option. She summomed a large dagger into her hands and got into attack mode, it stood there not even reacting to the fact that she had a weapon now...

[at c.c]

The party was coming to the end, guest's were getting to there vehicles, the only people who were there, were the Z fighter's, there stood there immediately reacting to the strange energy that they were feeling. Trunks who was more concrenerd because he could feel another, Evee's...Goten spoke first "Do you feel it guys..it feels so...strange..nothing that I felt before..." They all nodded in agreement, trunks who decided to move first, flew into the sky and looked at the other's "Comon guys, let's go check it out!" At that moment Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Goten, Gohan, And even Videl followed his lead. Bulma watched as they went and sighed, Vegeta was behind her, in his usaul stance, she looked at him "Are you gonna go?" She questioned, He shook his head "They will be ok...women."

[Forest]

She decided to throw the weapon his way, he put his hand out and it disengrated before it was even close, she gasped "What the fuck!" He then finally moved and walked a little closer to her, laughed manically still not saying a word, she frowned at the masked creature as it came closer, she summoned more weapon's throwing them in his way, he dodged them all with no hesitation. She decided to do some pyshical damage to it, if it worked? She did a series of kicks and punch's towards him, he put his hand up and she stopped losing all control of her body, he threw her into a nearby tree, he flew towards her and whispered "Give me what I want and you wont die..." His voice was so terrifying that she got goosebumps all over her body..He then looked up and laughed "I guess this will have to be postponed" He then flew backwards and a energy blast formed into his hand, blowing her camp into nothing but burned charcoal, As he dissapeared, she seen a figure above her and then she fell into unconciousness.

[?]

A lone dark figure stood by the window, whispering something under his breath, he turned around and his dark black eyes shoned in the had long silver hair which went past his shoulder's, he wore a all white suit with a black tie, very formal..he liked it, as a king he needed to be formal...but this damned planet was useless to him now, the only reason he came is to get the pendant...the pendant contained the power he needed, if he had this power he would be the supreme ruler and take over the universe..The only problem? The one who wore it was not here..but on a planet called earth, of course he could go to it and repeat what he did here..but it was a waste of time..she was even stronger now that that she's been training on earth with whomever, he sighed loudly and turned to door to see a short creature with horns and red skin trembeling, then finally spoke "Uhh...your highness...Zuule has arrived..." He said his voice shaking as he just seen a ghost. The men nodded and looked at the him "I know...please do tell him to come in ,my friend..." He nodded and left the room as quickly as he could. A few moments later, the masked creature who attacked evee came into the room and bowed "My magesty! I am sorry I failed, but-" He was interupted by the man with the suit and dark eyes. "...I see that you did..zuule..No worries my friend, I actually had something else in mind.." he smiled a sadistic smile and Zuule just smiled along with him, seing that he had an idea "Sire? What do you have in mind?" He then laughed softly and turned away from his friend "Hmm..I have a wonderful idea, but first I must get rid of my weakest, for they just stand in my way.." He turned and looked at Zuule once again, Zuule smiled "I will assist you in anyway..My king" The man just looked at him, he showed no expression in his face and pulled out a hand from behind his back "That wont be nessesary ,Zuule.." And with that he was blasted to nothing but black dust on the floor. He laughed and stared out the window "Hmm..guess im taking a trip to earth..Hmm I never been to planet earth.." If it's a game she wants to play, then Kaine will play the game and he will WIN.

[C.C.]

Evee opened her eyes to a ray of sunlight bothering her, she looked around to see she was in a small bed with white sheets and comforter on her. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. She looked around to see a women walking in and smiled "Well hello there...?" the women then walked over to machine next to her bed and started to push some buttons and then turned to look at her again "Wow...you actually woke up a little before it said you would." She was confused, _'What does she mean by that?' _The women then turned to the door and left the room not saying a word, a few moments later she came in with a tray with some soup, crackers, a sandwich, and a large glass of orange juice "Here..you must be starving!" She stared at the tray for a minute then looked up at her "Uhh..Where exactly am i?" She smiled "Ohh..Im sorry, Im Bulma Briefs..We found you hurt in the forest, thought you were dead! Do you remember? Who did that to you? She couldnt remember a thing and shook her head "No..actually I dont" Bulma layed her hand on evee's hand "Well..just eat and we will figure out this after" She exited the room again, leaving evee alone. She decided to eat the food, she was extremely hungry, she must have been sleeping for a long time! After devouring her meal, she sat the tray on the table next to her bed and layed her head back down on the pillow and sighed heavily, trying to remember what happened, but no luck her mind was completely blank and hurting as matter of a fact, she's rubbed her fingers agasint her temple trying to relieve the pain, ughhh it was quite umbearable. After an hour of sitting trying to get rid of the worst headache she ever had, Bulma came back in "Hey...how was the meal?" She smiled and handed her the tray "Great..actually I havent had a meal like that since...uh" She gave a concerned look, kinda resembling her mother.."Hey..if it's going to bother you..dont tell me..okay? Anyhow would you like to shower and put on fresh clothes?" She nodded, A shower sounded great right now! After showering and putting on a rather revealing red dress bulma had given her, she followed bulma downstairs and she seen someone she did not want to see, the man who almost killed her, Bulma looked at her and whispered "It's alright..he wont hurt you." She put a hand on vegetas shoulder and said "Vegeta, dont you wanna tell Evee something?" He looked up expressionless and grumbled something, Bulma frowned "She cant hear you!" He said something that no one would ever believe to hear "Sorry"and then got up and went outside to train, Evee who just stood there a little shocked, Bulma smiled and crossed her arm's "That for you is my husband vegeta..Heh, He quite the character eh?" She still had the shocked look on her face..If that vegeta guy is her husband..then that iriritating guy, trunks was her son..I smell problems..

Trunks landed on the ground of his home, and walked into his house to see the house guest was alive and unbelievably attractive in the red dress..'_Wait what? No no no get these thought's out of your head, Trunks!' _He looked at his mom, she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "Hi honey, how's chi chi and goten?" He nodded and smiled a bit "Good, mom..she sends her love" Evee looked at trunks, but made sure that he didnt see her. He looked at her awkwardly and put his head down._' AWKKWAARD...Im gonna have to put a stop to this..'_ Bulma sat down on a chair between Trunks and Evee, "So..you guys have anything to say to each other? Hmm?"She sipped on her coffee and fliped through the morning newspaper, Trunks looked at her a the 'What do you think your doing' look, she shrugged. He sighed and looked at Evee "Before I even say anything..I think she should go first." She frowned and crossed her arms "Hmpph..I didn't do anything..your the-" Trunks interupted her "Yeah you did..I was trying to be nice..and you just screamed at me! I was only trying to help you..and I did give you the senzu bean!" The way he rose his voice made evee feel weird, maybe turning her on? No way! No way was she going to let this HUMAN yell at her like that, BUT his mother was sitting right there...And she wasn't about to disrespect her in any way..Trunks went on "Soooo...I think I deserve a Thank you? And a sorry!" Alright now he was getting her mad! She uncrossed her arms and through him the glares of all glares, even bulma was a little scared now "Fine...Thank you for giving me that whatever bean...And sorry for screaming at you.." Trunk's scowl turned into Confused "Whatttt? just like that?" Bulma grinned wide "And trunks? your turn.." He hesitated for a minute and finally said it "Sorry for er...what exactly did I do?" now Evee was confused, but the lavender haired guy was right...what was he sorry for? he helped her twice..he even found her when she was wounded supposely..maybe he didn't need to apoligize to her. Trunks was staring blankely at Evee and smiled "Well...there you have it..Im gonna go train..see ya!" And left the house in a flash. Bulma got up from her chair and muttered "Men! Well...dont mind him or Vegeta, thats the way they are..!" She walked into the living room and yelled out "Make yourself at home." She rubbed her temples again and thought _'Humans give me a headache..'_

Dinner time in the house approached and vegeta and trunks came and went leaving Bulma with a load of dishes, which Evee helped her with. As they were doing the loads of dishes she looked at Evee and smirked "So...what do you think of Trunks...?" _'Well I think he's a arrogent human and he just wants everyone to praise him...grrr..' _But she couldn't say to that to his mother so she smiled and just said "He's alright...why?" As she dried a large plate and put it up in the cabinet, Bulma responded with "Oh nothing..just wondering..that's all.." She knew it was making her feel uncomfortable so she changed the subject "Soo...Where is your planet? What is it called?" Evee froze, she hasn't talked about her planet or anything about herself to anyone besides her sensai. She stayed silent and Bulma put a hand on her shoulder "You dont need to talk about it, Okay?" Evee nodded and wiped some sweat that was on her forehead with a towel nearby. Bulma hit her self mentally _'Damnit! Stop saying the wrong things!'._ After finishing the dishes, she decided to go the bedroom Bulma have let her stay in. She changed into the Pj's Bulma had given her and she hopped into her bed, Man It's been a while she actually slept In a real bed, It was usually the forest ground, But that did not bother her really. She closed her eyes thinking about her mother...she missed her so much.

[Flasback of Letarha]

The street was filled with people because there was a street fair so everyone from every part of the world was there, a little girl with silky raven hair that were in pigtails and wearing a red dress with flowers printed on them, an older women with a purple dress her raven black falling down to her hips and beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She smiled down at the girl and asked "You having fun, sweetie?" The little one nodded and smiled at her mother "Can we go to candy shop, mommy?" the women smiled and nodded "Of course, my little Evee" They strolled down to the candy shop by the colorful parade, the little smiled and pointed at the animals in a cage and a sign above it saying "Letarha's Annual Festival" The women patted her head and quietly stated "Yes my child, animals.." As they were going inside a large black could hovered above the street, everyone was pointing and asking frantic questions. The little girl held on to women and screamed "Mommy..What is it?" The women picked her daughter up and started to run as fast as she could to get away from hovered cloud, and made it to there small hut in there village, she put her daughter in the bed and stroked her back "stay here and dont move..and Evee, what ever happens...dont let anyone take your pendant" tears bursted out from the childs eyes "Mommy..What's happening.." her lip curling up, the women looked at her daughter sympathicaly and put her hands to her small fragile face "I...dont know..but I know they want your pendant...now dont let anyone take It, Evee! please dont.." one tear came out of her beautiful blue eyes, the little girl hugged her mother and sobbed "Im scared mommy.." the women held hard hard on to her daughter and sobbed too "It's going to be alright..I promise..."

She couldnt sleep, the vision of her mother bothered her, she got out of the bed and opened the sliding glass door to the balcony. It had the greatest view of the city and moonlight, she watched it for a minute it seemed everytime she stared into the sky, her troubles seemed to fade away. After about 20 minutes of watching the bright stars and quiet city, she looked down at a white building below her, she studied it for while and noticed that there were bright lights coming from it? Why would there there lights coming from there? Intruders? She decided to take a look for herself, she flew down towards it and walked up to a small window and looking through it, the lights were glowing even brighter this time, she squinted her eyes to see two figures fighting each other, she couldn't really tell who it was, because of the bright lights, she watched in amazement, the two fighters were fighting so brilliantly they were in sync if the one was punching the other, the other would block it and so forth. She watched in awe and amazement for a while, not believing what she was seeing, not only this two unknown men where fighting so great, but there power was tremendous and for some odd reason there hair was gold? After a few more minutes of fighting, there was no more bright yellow light's and it turned dark and she heard a door click, she suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked around the corner to see the two figures coming out of the door, since there was no light outside she couldn't see faces but she heard muffled voices. She stayed hidden away from them, but kept getting peeks of the unknown men who were walking towards, she took a closer look to see it was Trunks and Vegeta _'What the hell? What are they!' _Trunks turned around and Evee quickly hide herself again, He looked her way and shook his head Vegeta looked at him "What boy? Who is it?" He turned looked at his father "Nothing...thought I seen something, Im just seeing things" Vegeta smirked "Yeah, must of been me kicking your ass" Trunks laughed "Pfftt..Yeah right..." And they disappeared Into the house. Evee then hurried back to her room and plopped on the bed. That night she layed on her back staring at the ceiling and sighed a long drown out sigh. What are they? Why were they glowing? There so powerful...She had so much questions but no answers, maybe she should ask? No It's none of her concern, what is she going to ask? Help? For what! Minutes later she fell asleep and she had a dream..strange dream..of Trunks killing Kaine...

Evee awoke to light knocking on the door, she awoke quickly and answered, finding Bulma standing there, she smiled "Uh hello..I mean good morning" Bulma nodded and replied "Morning..Breakfast is ready...the boys already eat and left to train..theres plenty left" She nodded, but she other plans. Staying here wasn't a good thing, she had a feeling that Kaine was getting closer and didn't want them getting hurt in the crossfire, even though Trunks and Vegeta seemed powerful, there were humans and Kaine was beyond an human. Bulma left the room and Evee got her regular clothes on, she was planning on leaving after the breakfast..she didn't want Bulma to be upset for her leaving without a thank you. She went downstairs and sat on a chair, Bulma was just finishing up the last of the dishes and sat down to read the newspaper and drink a mug of coffee. After Evee finished her meal, she looked towards Bulma and finally came out with it "Uhh...Well I decided It's time for me to leave, thanks for every thing though.." Bulma looked a little hurt and put down her cup of coffee "Oh...well you dont have to you know theres so much room here and well.." She bursted out crying and looked towards Evee "PLLLLEASSSE DONT GO! I MEAN AFTER MY DAUGHTER LEAVING AND ALL..AND IM THE ONLY GIRL AND WELL PLEASSSEE DONT!" Evee didn't know what to say after that, she actaully felt sorry for Bulma. Evee sighed, she couldn't tell Bulma the reason why she was leaving because, If she did then it would probably make bulma angry with her. Bulma was now sobbing very queitly with her hands on her face "Im sorry I startled you like that..It's just ..It's been so long since my daughter lived here, she moved and got married and had a baby and now taking over the family company..and well Im so lonely and I really wished you stayed...Please only for a few more days!" Evee said nothing, she started to explain the reason why she was leaving but, Bulma hugged her tight and started to sob once more on Evee. She looked completely shocked and felt bad about it all and decided to give in. Bulma smiled and was absouletly delighted and gave the biggest hug ever, and Evee couldn't help but smile a bit, she was like a mother to her, even though they only met a few days ago but it seemed alot more then that.

Later that day, Trunks came without Vegeta this time and sat down on the table and sighed, at that moment Evee came in to the room to see him sitting on the table and froze in the hallway debating on moving or not, she stared at him ..He looked angry and she was certain that is she tried talking to him he probably wouldn't be in the greatest mood..So there she was figuring out what to do. A second later, Trunks finally spoke "Are you going to stand there all day and stare at me?" He turned around and smirked. She blushed and then formed a angry expression "I wasn't staring..." He let out a quiet chuckle "Sure you weren't...It's okay though I think it's quite cute though..." She crossed her arms "Cute?..I'll show you cute..." He laughed even harder and got up facing towards her "Yeah? Well let me see what you got?" He got into a fighting stance, she rose an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms "In here?" Trunks nodded "Yup..mom wont mind" At that moment Bulma walked in and said "Mom wont mind what?" He quickly got out of the fighting stance and looked at her "Uhh..well nothing" Bulma looked back and forth from both Evee and Trunks "Well...I hope Im not interupting something?" Trunks put his down and blushed and Evee crossed her arms and looked away, It was the most awkward silence ever and Bulma bursted out laughing "Well...I guess I am.." She walked into the living room and Trunks turned and walked out the door, leaving Evee alone and stunned _'What the hell just happened'. _Dinner came and went and before you know It was bedtime came and Evee couldn't sleep as usual, so she sat up and got out of bed and walked to the sliding glass door, she quietly stepped out and shut it behind her. She inhaled the cool night air and sighed deeply, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Trunks earlier, when he said she was "cute" CUTE? what an word she never heard someone use that word on her, hell being interested in males was the last thing she needed..wait..was she actually taken by his words? NO way..Men were all problems..she learned that as a child..she remembered on her home planet..she had a crush on a boy named Keiron, he lived in her village a few huts down from her. She would always play with him and few other village kids all day and one day she confessed that she liked him and he just looked at her and ran, after that he never wanted to play with her again. She was heartbroken, she cried to her mother and she just said "Dont cry my dear, he's very young..so are you.." After that she never liked any boy ever again..And she didn't, hell how could she? She was in hiding for many years from the King, Kaine...Trunks...Was she actaully falling for him? When she seen him her stomach turned, He didn't seem like other men, there leering eyes and licking of the lips. More kindness and care in them. Was that what attracted her to him? _'What the hell am I thinking? I do not like that stupid human! _she looked around and decided to fly up to roof, maybe laying on the roof and staring at the stars will make her forget this nonsense! She gently patted to the center of the roof and sat indian style and stared at the stars. She felt right at home. As she closed her eyes then she heard a familar voice say "What a beautiful night, Isn't it?" She turned around to see Trunks laying on his back and staring at he same view as she was. She got up quick and turned "I...didn't know anyone was up here..." He chuckled and sighed "It's alright, I dont mind sharing." She looked at him for minute '_WHAT DO I DO?' _He sat up and look towards Evee "Hey..Look, Im sorry if I was a little...Mean earlier..I wasn't in the best of moods..so sorry.." _'Wow..He was actaully saying sorry to HER..' _"It's okay.." She looked at him, he wore a black wifebeater, black cargo pants and a pair of black shoes. He spoke again "What's on your mind?" She looked up at him, and deep into his beautiful blue eyes and froze, completely mezmerizing, he looked at her confused "What?" She snapped back to reality and answered back with a simple "Nothing...I just needed some air" She was about to leave, but he grabbed onto her arm, his gaze was locked onto hers as he held her hand gently and she looked away once again trying not to get lost in his eyes again. He let go and spoke a whisper "Stay" She nodded slowly and held onto her arm as if it was in pain but it wasn't. For minute they were locked into the same gaze they were just In and he finally broke it "Please...Talk to me." She sighed and answered hoarsly "Fine.." Was she about to open up to him? Tell him her problems like all people do?

He sat down first and looked up at her and patted on the ground telling her to sit down. She sat down slowly and looked up at the stars, What was happening? Her stomach was acting weird turning in knots and her body felt numb. Was it love? NO! Love was for the weak! She had lost all the people she loved. He looked at her and her stomach was fluttering. Stop ,you damn stomach! He smiled warmly and said "So let's start over again. alright? Im Trunks. You?" His smile turned into a huge grin, which forced a smile out of her. "Im Evee..." He nodded "Nice to meet you" She went back to her normal blank expression. '_God! He was so handsome'_ She couldn't believe what she was thinking! He stared out in the forest and continued to conversation "Evee...I sense sadness in you. Why? Please tell me." He what! How could he- He interupted her thinking "You can tell me.." She looked down at her hands. Her scars on her hands from fighting and training. Sadness? Did she feel sad? Anger yes..But sad? She answered his question "I...Uh...Feel no sadness" Now her expressionless face was now a stern look "Just...Anger" She whispered. Trunks gave her a concerned look and put his hand on her arm "What for? Who are you so angry at?" She gritted her teeth. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him. Anyone in that matter. She sighed and looked up again towards the stars '_What do I do, mother?' _Her mother would probably say 'follow your heart and just tell him. He cares'... She was feeling sad though, always. But that sadness turned into anger. Vengeance was what she wanted, Retaliation! But there was no way it could happen, Kaine was still on planet Lethara..But why was that man in the mask trying to kill her and he spoke "Give me it..and you wont die." That must mean he knows where she is. SHIT! Nothing made sense! She turned to Trunks, he smiled, that smile melted her heart! What? Why would she be affected by him? His actions.."Uh hey..You didn't answer me..You alright?" He asked concernedly, she crossed her arms and looked away "Im fine..Why are so concerned with me anyway?" He put his head down and his cheeks burned with bashfullness "It's not that Im concerned...Just..Your so mysteroius...And I could see that you are always In deep thought..Im being curious." She rolled her eyes "Well..Dont worry about It...It's no ones business, okay?" He then got up and looked at her, his expression changing from concerned to somewhat furious "Alright..Sorry" As he was going to fly away, Evee said "Wait...Trunks..Come Back." He turned around to look at her and rolled his eyes "Why? So you can just tell me to fuck off again" Jeez did he have to be that mean. She told him to fuck off? She sighed "No..I wont tell you to fuck off, Just...Please I'll explain everything, alright?" He sat down next to her again and looked confused "Explain everything? What does that mean?" She put her head down like she was ashamed of something "Why Im so mysterious..You want to hear It right? First of all Im from the planet Lethara." He nodded "I could have guessed that...You dont have the power of a human..So why are you here?" So this was It. Opening feelings..She hasn't ever opened up..since she was a child..And when she lived with her sensai..She folded her hands and put them on her legs. She spoke softly "When I was five years old, a powerful tyrant named Kaine came to my planet seeking this very pendant I wear on my neck" She grabbed a hold of her pendant, Trunks studied It "What does It do, exactly?" He questioned". It gives me my power..Of summoning and many others..Not my fighting skills though, that my sensai taught me" He nodded and smiled "Yeah..I seen you fighting five men all at once..But there were drunk..So you had the advantage, heh". She glared at him. But she smiled, It was true they were. Wonder what they felt in the morning.

The conversation went on "He wants my pendant..For the power, you see he's been after It for many years, finally after succeding to killing our king, he became the the new king and took over my planet, tearing it from limb to limb trying to obtain it. For many years I was forced to hide, in different places, Underground, new towns, you name It, I was there..Finally, my mother got a capsule and sent me to earth. That was two years ago, when I got here, A man named Micor took me in and trained me..But sadly, he died two years ago and I've been living in the forest ever since..I swore to my mother I would never return to Lethara." Trunks nodded again "So is your mother still alive? And what about your father?" Evee shook her head, Trunks closed his eyes and put his head down "Im sorry, how did they die..If your okay talking about it?" She wasn't exactly, but aybe telling him would make her feel better up..She nodded "It's alright..My father died when I was about 3 years old, when Kaine first arrived trying to overthrow the king, but he failed, See...My father was a soldier, fighting agasint all of Kaine's evil minions. He died, but saved our land from Kaine the first time and second time when I was 4, but still failed, finally at age 5, he succeded and took it over...My mother died in interrogation that Kaine put her in, she didn't tell him anything about where I was..And he torturted her to death." Trunks clinched his fists "That's awful..Oh god..That bastard!" Evee seen the anger in his eyes. He was mad? It wasn't his mother or father "It's alright, they both fought for me to survive, I will avenge there deaths..Soon..." He put his hand on hers and gave her a smirk. He then gazed at her. Those blue eyes..So intoxicating. Then an image filled her head she was embracing his large muscles and kissing his soft lips. She felt at home in his arms,he whispered the words 'I love you' in her ears and she smiled..."Uh..Evee? You okay?" The thought was interuppted by Trunks, she blushed and nodded. He still had that concerned face on "Are you sure? Whats the matter really Evee?" She stopped blushing and stood up straight trying to hide her red face. Thank god it was dark! "Nothing..Really, just a little tired" He got up and put his hand up, helping her up, she dusted herself off. There was a awkward silence between them. Damn it why does this always happen! He then scratched the back of head and smirked "Well it's like four in the morning..So we better get to bed, heh.." She nodded again "Yeah..Night Trunks..Thanks for listening to me.." He smiled "Sure..anytime..Night". She walked towards the end of the roof. Trunks suddenly said "Evee?" She turned around "Yeah?" He was about to say something but stopped and said instead "See you at breakfast..?" She nodded "Yeah.." What the hell? Why was she thinking he was going to say something else besides 'See you breakfast?'. Well..It doesn't matter.

[Somewhere In space]

Kaine stood by a window and gazed out Into the spaces atmosphere, without turning around he asked bluntly "Menka..How much longer until we get to earth?" The demon creature answered fast "Approximely... One day and seven hours until we land on earth, My King..." Kaine closed his eyes and smiled _'Soon I will meet you, Evee' _He turned around and walked over to an open chair by the control panel. He rubbed his hands together "Excellent".

[C.C]

'_God, how can I be so stupid? You know you wanted to say how you feel..Instead you said see you at breakfast. STUPID STUPID!'. _He looked over to the digital clock, it read '4:59' Well so much for sleep, any minute now dad will come in here waking him up to train, oh well he wasn't sleepy at all, maybe a good training session will clear his head. The truth was no way he could get his mind off her. From the moment he first seen her he felt something. She was so different from women here, she was beautiful..Alabaster skin, those eyes he couldn't explain the color but they were so mezmorizing, jet black hair and she was tough. The truth was he was in love, the first time ever. He never felt anything for a girl like this, yes he liked the girls he dated, they were pretty, nice, great..But Evee was different. He heard a soft pound on the door and walked over to open the door, Vegeta stood with his usual scowl and in his black training clothes, he nodded and followed behind him. Yes, a good training session is what he needed.

Early morning approached, Evee opened her eyes and looked over at the clock, It read 8:45. Damn she must have slept for 4 hours but better then nothing, heh. She got up and stretched her body, she showered quickly and put a pair of fit jeans and A black sweater that Bulma had given to her. She then walked downstairs, As she was walking down she was hoping to see Trunks, GOD what was she thinking at a time like this. She heard muffled voices as she reached the bottom of the stairs, as she approached the quiet voices she seen who they were, a women with dark hair and sad eyes looked up at her and smiled faintly, Bulma greeted her "Evee! Just the women I wanted to see...Evee this is Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi smiled "Hello, nice to meet you Evee" She smiled back at her and put out her hand, Chi-Chi shook her hand firmly. Bulma smiled and took a sip from her coffee "Well now...Evee..Breakfast is on the table..Oh wait Chi-Chi? Where did Goten run of to?" Chi-Chi answered "With Trunks I believe." Bulma smiled "Yes..Yes..Now I remember, well like I said Evee..The breakfast." Evee nodded "Thanks" She went into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, scarfing down the delicous food she thought about Trunks walking In and seeing her devour this food. HA! What a sight that will be! After eating she went to sink and washed her hands, at second later she heard the door slam and heavy footsteps, she turned around to see Trunks and Goten standing there with dumbfounded faces, Goten made the first comment "Morning there" She nodded and dried her hands on a dishtowel, Trunks made the next comment "Did you just wake up?" She nodded again and answered "Yeah..Just a bit ago" Goten frowned "Hey? What the hell I tell you good morning and all I get is a nod, but when he asks if you just woke up, you answer him..!" Evee was startled by this comment "Uhhh..Sorry..Morning, okay?" Goten smiled "Thank you". Bulma walked In and chirped happily "Hey guys...Wheres Vegeta at?" Trunks and Goten exchanged funny looks and sniggered "Uhh well..He told me to tell you that he's not going." Bulmas happy face turned into a angry one and quietly walked out of the house, Trunks bursted out laughing "Ohhh now he's getting It!" Goten laughed along time with him and Chi-Chi even was giggling, Evee was the only one who wasn't laughing "Where are they going anyways?" She said not wanting to know why really! "Shopping of course..Bulma wants Vegeta to get a new training suit because his is getting old..And he needs a new one for the World Tournament." The World Tournament! Memories was brought back into her mind and her stomach turned. Trunks, who looked concerned, asked "You okay Evee?" She turned to look at Trunks and nodded "Yeah, Im okay." Trunks smiled "Okay.." Goten broke of the awkwardness that was happening and laughed "Well..Hey Trunks..The tournament is in one day..We should train or something?" Trunks looked at Goten "Yeah..Let's do that.." And they exited the house. Bulma came back in with a scowling Vegeta and grabbed her purse "Alright then, Evee your welcome to come if you want." Evee answered quickly "No it's alright..I'll be fine" She smiled and turned to Chi-Chi "You ready girl?" Chi-Chi got up and turned to Evee "Nice meeting you, dear." Evee answered "You too, take care." Bulma waved and said "Make your self at home and If you leave make sure you leave a note k?" Evee smiled "Sure." And then they left leaving Evee alone. She thought about maybe stopping them and going with them, but she would rather die then go with that Vegeta! And shopping wasn't what she needed to do. Not now. She wondered where Goten and Trunks went also. Not that she cared. Maybe a little. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she could train also, maybe she wanted to enter the Tournament, after all Sensai would like it.

She went to her bedroom and put on her leather suit she usually wore and laced up her boots. She opened the sliding glass window and flew out to the sky, maybe she could go visit her old campsite and train at the lake, it was a place of peace and that's what she needed. She was about few minutes away from it and suddenly felt the Powerlevel of Trunks and Goten. Oh god, just what she needed! Those two bothering her, And they were very close. She sped up so maybe they wont follow her but two late, she turned her head and noticed the two far back, they were following her! _'Shit! Why are they following me!'_ she thought. They caught up to her and she sped up, but they caught up again "Hey! Where you heading?" Trunks asked. She looked at him "Why are you guys following me!" Goten smiled "Because, we need a new challenge, so let's go spar!" She thought for a minute and smirked "Sure.." Maybe a good spar is what she needed. They landed on a grassy spot on the ground, Goten looked at Trunks "So who goes first?" Trunks shook his head "I dont know...Maybe we shouldn't even spar with her." Evee through him a disgusted look "Why! Because Im a female? You dont think I can fight?" Trunks put up his hands "No! No! I just thought since..Well you dont want to spar us.." Evee was angry now and got into a fighting stance "Well Who goes first?" She totally ignored Trunks comment and looked at Goten "You..Let's go!" Goten smirked "Alright and just because your a chick doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Evee smiled "Hopefully not.." Trunks got between them "Wait a minute guys! Maybe we can-" Goten glared at Trunks "Move Trunks!" He gave up and walked away '_He better not hurt her!' _Evee and Goten where fully concentrated on each other making sure the other wasn't going to make the first move. Goten spoke first "Ready?" She tightened her fists "When you are" Goten went at her throwing a punch and he missed and kicked him in the head, he fell back a bit and laughed "Nice..Nice..Just a warm-up" She snickered "Sure..I'll show a warm-up" Evee made the next move trying to kick him and he missed and threw a energy blast from his palm and hit Evee in her arm and she fell on the ground, Trunks reacted first running towards her "Evee! You alright!" She opened her eyes and got right up "Oh now your getting It!" She summoned daggers into her hand and Trunks gasped "How in the hell did she do that!" Goten just laughed "Your weapons wont hurt me!" She grabbed it by the tip and threw it towards Goten, he caught it and it dissapeared in his hands "Told ya!" She growled, She started to summon more daggers and then a large crystal looking sword and charged at goten, he kicked it out of her hands, now she was furious. Goten crossed his arms "Okay, listen no more knifes and daggers?" She threw a glare his way "Fine" She said in irritated tone _'What is with this guy? Was he like a immortal?' _They got into fighting stance one again. A weird feeling hit her like a rock and she looked up, then Trunks and Goten looked up also with confused faces "What the hell? You feel that?" Trunks nodded "Yeah..I feel a really strong Powelevel.." They both looked at Evee who looked completely out of it ,Trunks went towards her and touched her shoulder "You feel it, Evee?" She didn't answer and closed her eyes, the truth was that she knew that powerlevel. Oh yes she did, That sonofbitch came here! Kaine, That named made her angry, full of it! She opened her eyes and ignored the boys and flew towards Kaine, He must have took a ship here, She'll kill him before he takes it. Trunks and Goten stood confused and shocked for moment, Goten then looked at Trunks "Hey, Where is she going?" Trunks gritted his teeth "I have a feeling I know where she went, let's go, Goten". Goten groaned "Awww, man! Im hungry Trunks". After watching Trunks go after Evee he sighed heavily and followed.

Evee landed on a mountain top and looked up, Yes he was about to land. She felt anxious and sweat was pouring from her head. God, why was she scared? She never faced him in person before...Only seen glimaces of him. She heard a loud noise, meaning that the ship was going to land any minute, She crossed her arms and sighed remembering when her mother gave her this pendant...

Flashback;

5 Year old Evee sat crossed legged on the ground by her small bed and played with some rugged dolls, she hummed as she brushed one of the dolls hair with a small brush. Her mother entered and went over to the small child smiling "Evee...May I have a word with you" Evee looked up and smiled "Sure mommy!" She sat her dolls down gently and faced towards her mother, She sighed heavily and looked deep into her daughters beautiful eyes "What is it, mommy?" Her mother pulled her into a tight hug and started to stroke her hair "My Evee..It is time you.." She sighed and took out a small box from her apron pocket, she opened the box and took out a blue and black pendant, Evee eyes widened "Whats that mommy? It's so pretty!" She mother nodded "Yes it is..It's yours you know..This pendant is a family heirlum, It's been in the family for centuries! It's time for you to have it." Evee eyes widened ever larger "Really mommy!" She patted her young daughters arm "Yes.." She put the pendant around her neck and held the pendant in the palm of her hand, Evee looked up at her mother and whispered "What does it do, mommy?" Her mother whispered back "Magic." She clapped in her hands in delight "Really mommy really? Can I do them now! Can I?" Her mother nodded slowly "Try to do something, Think of something you would love to have." The little girl thought for a second and smiled, She focused on her doll and a second later, A pretty pink dress appeared on it. Her mother picked up the doll "Wonderful, My Evee." The little girl laughed and clapped her hands. Her mother turned to her daughter with a serious look "Evee..You got to promise something..Never, I mean never..Give that pendant to anyone promise me! and never take it off either, That pendant has strong magic and if anyone wears it, they have the power." The little girl nodded heroically "Yes, I promise mommy."

Evee watched as the ship landed on the ground, the doors opened and she saw a dark figure come out of the ship. Her stomach turned, She clenched her fists as he appeared. He wore an all white suit with a black tie, his silver long hair going to his shoulders, and his dark as night eyes gleaming, She clenched her fists as he spoke very soft "Ahh..So we finally meet Evee..." She clenched her fists even harder "Kaine.." She whispered harshly, He smirked "Yes, thats me..So you know I really hate to beat around the bush, so Im going to get to the point" She unclenched her fists and flew towards him, she landed right In front of him "Yeah, What the hell is it?" She knew what he came here for, no doubt about it, He chuckled "My My, You have a temper..So let's get to it, my sweet..You know what I want, but unfortunaly..You wont give it up that fast..So im giving you some options." Her anger boiled inside her. Yeah options, she knows where this is going..He continued "Now, I see you seem quite fond of your planet" He looked around "And this one..I assume, well Evee, Darling..Either give me the pendant and no harm will be done..." He paused, and his face hardened "Or dont give it to me and you'll die along with both planets." She growled angrily "What? Those aren't options, It's a fucking compromise! You son of bitch..How about this I kill you and there.." She summoned daggers in her hand, he tsked at her "Well..I knew you would react like this..So I'll give you a week to think about..Then when your ready to give me your answer..Come to lethara and we will settle this." He turned around and walked towards the ship doors "And Evee..If you fail to show..You dont want to know the consequences.." She cursed and threw a dagger towards him, he dissapeared and the ship took of into the sky, she fell down to her knees and punched the ground as hard as she could, tears forming into her eyes. Fuck! How in the hell is she going to be able to get to Lethara! That son of a bitch..She wiped her tears and sulked for minute.

Trunks and Goten sat behind a rock, Goten insisted to sit behind the rock and sheild there powerlevels so that guy wont spot them, he didn't come to fight they both knew it, he came for a compromise. God how Trunks wanted to kill him, he would destoy earth, yeah lets see about that! They both watched Evee and felt sympathy for her, she was in a tight spot, Trunks got up and glanced at Goten "We have to help her, Goten." He nodded at his purple haired freind "Yeah, but is she going to except the help?" Trunks closed his eyes "I dont care if she doesn't, we are involved now that Earth is." Goten nodded and looked over to Evee "So what do we do?" Trunks glanced at her "I'll talk to her..Go home and tell my parents." He got up and dusted his self off "Sure, see you in a bit." he flew off towards C.C. Trunks sighed deeply, This was just great! talking to her was like talking to his father..Hopeless. But he will try at least and of course he has ships..She needs a ship. He flew towards with a little hesitation, he was ready for it though. He watched her for a moment and spoke "Uhh...Evee?" She looked up, her eyes all swollen with tears, she sighed deeply and got up "What?" She said harshly, He stratched the back of his head _'I knew it! She was going to be hard to deal with' "_I...Heard everything..You see..We-"He glared at him "What the hell? You heard?..LOOK it's none of your business." He was angry now "Yes it is!If you didn't hear him..He said EARTH will be destoryed? And well If you haven't noticed me and my family live here..Along with my good freinds? So It's my fucking business!." She growled "Dont worry, I will take care of that bastard..So dont worry, your fucking planet wont be destoryed, Ok?" He scowled at her and said quietly "And how in the hell are you going to get there? You dont have a ship, you know?" She shook her head "Like I said..I'll take care of that..Tell your mom I appreciate her hospitality..But I should be going now." As she got ready to fly off, he grabbed her arm "Evee..Let us help..We have ships and we can defeat him with no problem..Let us please Evee, Trust me." She yanked her arm back and rubbed it "Yeah right? Defeat him? Give me a fucking break.." He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, he cupped her cheeks and whispered "Trust me..We can help you." She pulled away and tears started to form in her eyes, he took one finger and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek "Dont cry.." She shook her head and fell into his arms, he caught her and held her as tight as he could.

Evee and Trunks flew together to C.C. She had to catch her breath after that kiss Trunks gave her, He kissed her! And she couldn't help herself, It was wrong to like it! As they got to front door to C.C. Bulma and Vegeta were standing by the doorway talking quietly to each other, Bulma caught sight of the two and gasped "Oh god! Evee! Trunks! You guy's are alright! We heard what happened and Im gonna prep one of the ships pronto!" Evee smiled a bit, she couldn't help it, they were going to help her? Why? Trunks put a arm on his mothers shoulder "I'll help..Hey Evee, go get some rest, the ship should be ready ASAP." Rest? It's not what she needed, Training, Yes. Bulma whispered something into Trunks and Vegeta's ears and then Trunks walked next to Evee "Hey Evee, How would you like to get a years training in one day?" Evee rose an eyebrow at him "What?" Bulma smiled " Trunks, Take her to Dende's Lookout." He smirked "Let's go, Evee" She followed him, about 20 minutes later they made it to The Lookout and Evee gaped, She looked at the floating platform and looked at Trunks "What is this place?". He smirked "It's the Lookout, The gaurdian of earth lives here." She gasped "The GAURDIAN OF EARTH?" He laughed "Come, Let's go meet him." They flew past a bottom platform, a cat waved "Hey Trunks!" He waved back "Hi Korin! You got any more Senzu Beans?" The slanted eyed cat nodded "Yeah, here..Take a bag" Trunks rubbed the top of the cats head "Thanks alot Korin.." The cat noticed Evee and walked up to her "Oh Hello there? Im afraid we haven't met?" She shook her head "Im Evee" He put his paw out and shook her hand "Korin, I grow Senzu Beans here..If you ever need some..Dont hesitate to ask.." She smiled, Trunks took Evees hand "Sorry to leave so soon, Korin, But we gotta take care of somethings, Thanks alot though." The cat smirked "No problem..If you need more I'll have some more ready in a few days". "Thanks..I'll be back then." They flew up towards the lookout and landed on the top, Evee looked around, Man! This is spectacular, It looks like palace! Trunks looked around "Dende? Mr Popo? You guys here?" Suddenly a green man appeared and made Evee nearly jump. Why was he green? "Trunks, How are you doing" He said in dark masculine voice, Trunks nodded "Good, Well not really, you see-" Dende put a green hand up "I know.." Oh yeah, he was the gaurdian of earth. Evee looked confused "Uh..You know what?" Trunks smirked "He's the gaurdian of earth, Evee..He knows.." She gazed at the green man "Okay..." Dende turned around "Now, let's get down to business..It's ready when you guys are ready." Trunks followed behind Dende, Evee just stood there "You coming?" He asked, she nodded and followed.

Dende led them to a large door and stopped "Here you are" His green finger pointing at the door and he smiled. Trunks opened the doors and looked at Evee "Well you coming?." She swallowed hard and slowly walked behind him "Where are we?" He walked sighed heavily and smirked "This is..The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, It freezes time, so you can train for one year in here in a days time. Pretty cool, huh?" She was totally shocked "Whhatt? So you can train in here for a year, but out there it's only one day?" He nodded and laughed "Yeah, I didn't believe it either, but I was about 6 when I first came in here." Remembering fighting Buu with Goten and Piccolo, they learned all those funny moves. She walked into the white atmosphere and looked around "How far does this go to?" He shrugged "No one knows..It's never ending.." She looked dumbfounded now. Trunks took his shirt off and looked at her "So let's get to training?" She smirked at him and got into a fighting stance "Yes, let's get to it."

One year went by fast for them, after training harder then ever, she felt good and she felt closer to Trunks. At night they talked for hours about there lifes, She told him stories about her childhood and he told the battles with enemies. That made her wonder, could he really kill Kaine? He said that him and the others killed so many of them. Goku, he mentioned that name alot, but he dissapeared with the dragon Shen-ron. The last night, they stoped training and decided to get some rest, tommoro would be the last day. Evee asked him "Hey Trunks, What exactly is Dende?" Trunks looked at her with his tired eyes "Namekian, heard of them?" She shook her head. She got into her bed, which was across from Trunks, while he ate at the table "No, never heard of any other race besides Humans and Letharins." He smiled with a mouthful of food, She laughed "Close your mouth!" He opened his mouth up and made a "grrrr" noise "Eww..Stop! your making me sick!" He swallowed the last of it and said "Come over here and make me" She looked at him and scowled "I'll make you alright.." She got up and walked up to him, she took his bowl and threw it on the ground "Now, you dont have any damn food to eat!" He laughed "Believe me, theres way more where that came from" She crossed her arms "Well..Then Im gonna have to eat all of it before you can get to it" She walked over to the cuboard and took the first bag of rice out, as she did that she felt a warm sensation go through her entire body and looked behind her, Trunks put a hand on hers "I dont think you can eat all that food at once" He smirked and pulled her hand gently on his chest. She gasped silently, she froze in shock as he closed his eyes "Evee, Can I tell you something?" She gazed at him, searching for words to say, she managed to come out with a hoarse "What?" He opened his eyes "I love you" She stepped back and almost tripped but caught herself "eh?" he slowly stepped towards her "I love you, Evee..Ever since I first met you..I felt something..I never felt anything towards a women like this.." He turned around "Sorry if this is scaring you..I know we need to worry about more important things..But I had to say it.." She was still in a shocked phase. '_He loves me? What the hell? LOVES me? But somewhere inside of me..I might..NO! _She snapped back to reality and stood awkwardly. He turned around and smiled "Well..Lets hit the hay? tommoros going to be the last day of training, so we need to focus" He looked down for a minute and walked over to his bed and shut the curtains, She did the same. She couldn't sleep though, thoughts were flowing through her mind, with questions and when it finally ended she asked herself_ 'Do I love him too?'_

The next morning, Evee woke first, she glanced at the sleeping Trunks and smirked _'Did he really mean what he said?'_ she took of her blankets and yawned. Today, would be the last day in here. It's been a year in the room, but out there It's been only a day. This was weird, yet wonderful. She felt a million times better then usually, she even learned a few moves. Trunks had taught her to use Ki..Powerful energy blasts from her palms. She heard Trunks moan and then sigh deeply, he got up slowly and scratched his purple hair "Man, morning already" He said miserably. He sat there for a minute and looked up "Oh, your up" She nodded as she tied up her boots and put on her gloves. He stepped from his bed and pulled a shirt over his head, she looked out of the corner of her eye and almost drooled _'Get a hold of yourself, Evee!'_ He then looked over at the huge hourglass "We got about two hours before the year is up..Wanna spar?" Oh dear, this was awkward..She sucked it in and nodded "Sure..Why not." Training with someone who told you they loved you is better then not sparing at all. And, well she needed.

The next few hours managed to go by fast for Trunks and Evee. First of all Trunks felt stupid as hell, for telling Evee his true feeling especially at a time like this! And second Evee didn't know how to react! _'Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut!' _He punched himself mentally. Evee stood by the door waiting for Trunks to get the rest of his stuff, The door opened and there stood Dende smiling "Well, Nice to see you both again" Evee smiled warmly at the green man and Trunks patted him on the shoulder "Yes, you too freind" As they stepped out, they were both shocked to see everyone standing, and smiling sheepishly at them. What the hell was going on? Bulma came up and hugged her son "Trunks! How was it?" He smiled at his mother "Good, Mom.." She shot a glance at Evee "And you, Evee? Pretty cool huh?" Evee nodded "Yeah, It was" Goten, Gohan, Videl, Bulla, Chi-Chi, and a off to the side, scowling Vegeta stood nearby. Goten and Bulla ran up to Trunks "Hey bud! How did it go? Tell me you at least kissed her!" Bulla nudged Goten in the side "Is that all you ever think about Goten!" He held his side "Hey! Bulla, that hurt!" She giggled. Trunks who was beet red, looked over to Evee, Who was at the end of platform gazing at the sky "Hey guys, be right back" He whispered to his friends. He ran over to Evee and stood behind her "You okay?" He asked she turned around and smiled "Yeah, just...Thinking.." He nodded and looked away, he felt nervous talking to her, after all he just told her his feelings toward her. He wondered how she felt. Wondered what what as going on in that pretty little head of hers. She turned around and sighed "Did your mom get the ship ready?" He looked over to his mother and the others talking "Uh..Well im not sure..Let's go see?" She smirked "Sure."

The next few days was devoted to prepping the ship for take off. The plan was that Evee, Trunks, And Goten were to go. Bulma scowled at Vegeta for not going "Why in the hell aren't you going, Vegeta!" She screamed, he smirked and turned to the Women "Stop your yelling, Women, The kids can handle this, I promise you." Bulma put her hands on her hips and shrieked "How can you be sure, Huh?" He ignored her and walked into the house, Bulma gaped as he just walked_ 'The nerve of that guy!' _Goten and Trunks spared as Evee helped Bulma with the ship "I think those two boys should be doing this..." Bulma Complained as she wiped her hands on a nearby towel, Evee looked towards the sparring boys and mumbled "Want me to get them?" Bulma laughed "No It's okay, Why dont you join them? You need some training and tomorrow's the day you guys leave..So go and train!" Evee nodded slowly and flew over to Trunks and Goten and Crossed her arms "Anyone wanna go?" Goten smiled "Sure..We need to finish where we left off anyways.." Trunks frowned and felt a twinge of jealousy raging in him "Comon guys...Not now..Lets-" Evee laughed "Oh yeah your on, Spike!" Goten laughed "Alright then, Leather!" Leather? "Thats the best you got?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously "Uhhh...I" Trunks laughed and hit his friend in the back of his head "Yup...I think it is! She got you there, Bud!" After a few hours of sparring and messing around nightfall came and it was time for sleep.

Evee lay in her bed, silence taking its toll. Her mind was full of questions..Was she going to kill Kaine? Was Trunks? Or simply was he going to kill all of them? Was he really going to destroy all the planets? Jeez with so much running through her head, how could she sleep when her life could be jeapordy? Jeez! But after awhile she feel into a blissful sleep, dreaming about peace on both planets..Yes. Thats what should happen.

Trunks woke up at 5 am..He looked over at the clock.."Todays the day.." But he wasn't scared or nervous...He was in fact feeling bad for Evee...What was wandering through her head? Was she scared? Certainly didn't act like it. He showered and put on his training clothes..Definitely the apparel suited for this day..He opened his door to find his father standing there..Weird, his father wasn't supposed to be training..."Dad? What's going on?" His fathers usual scow wasn't there, but a concerned look "Brat, let's talk." He followed his Father outside..

Few hours later;

Evee woke up at 8:00 am sharp..The time she was supposed to wake up..She would leave for Lethara at 9 and get there six hours later..That was the time schedule. She took a long hot shower and put on her original clothes...She smiled as she dressed, she wasn't nervous..Or scared..But actually...Excited?But..Why that! Maybe because it was finally time she faced her demon...Kaine...

9:00 am approached and Evee stood next to Bulma and Bulla "Evee...Please...Look after yourself..Im counting on you..." She smiled at Bulma..Such a motherly concern on her face "Thanks Bulma..Thanks for everything.." Bulla smiled too and hugged Evee "Take care of my brother and Goten?" Evee nodded "Sure thing" Goten entered along side with Chi-Chi and some unfamilar faces...A short older man, a blond younger women behind him, and even younger one looking just like her, A man with three eyes and huge muscles, and a man with scars all over his face..What a unusual bunch...She made a silent laugh. Bulma cryed out happily "Oh..You guys are here!" They all greeted her and Evee. After meeting with the new bunch she walked towards the huge capsule ship. Wow, Bulma built this? And Trunks? So smart. "Pretty big, huh?" A voice said behind her, she turned around to see Trunks, looking so handsome, in a black wifebeater and black shorts, he had a towel around his shoulder and wide smile "Well, we should get going?" She followed him inside the ship, man it was even more better inside the ship!

20 minutes later they were on there way. Goten sat down on a nearby chair and sighed "You know, it's been so long since we actually fought a enemy..Im kinda excited..Heh.." Trunks smirked "Yeah same here.." Evee gaped at the boys talking about this if it wasn't a big deal. Trunks walked over to control panel and pressed a few buttons "Well..Let's do this guys!"

It was going to take 9 hours to get to Lethara, So there was plenty time to waste, Trunks and Goten sat at a little table and played a game of cards, Evee sat by the huge window and gazed at the planets there were passing. Trunks glanced at Evee and frowned "Evee? Wanna play a game of cards?" She turned to him and smiled "Sure, why not?" Maybe taking her mind off this was a good thing.

The time went and gone. They did some training and eat. The time to land was coming up and Evee was more ready then ever. Now was the time to get her revenge that she deserved. Kaine was going down. The Capsule Ship landed smoothly on the ground. Trunks looked at Goten and Evee "You ready, guys?" Evee walked to the door "More then ever.." Goten smiled "Wow..Someones determined.." The door opened and Evee was the first to walk out. Lethara looked terrible, there was smoke everywhere..She landed near her village. The sky was black and everything smelled of sulfur. This is what was happening? Fires? Destruction? And she wasn't here to do anything. Damn it! _'That bastard will get what he deserves'_

Trunks and Goten both looked around "Whoa, Is this what your planet really looks like?" Goten asked. Evee shook her head "No...He did it." They reached a village Evee quickly remembered it. It was her village "No..." They entered the ghost village, it was deserted, she wondered if they were killed, probably so. Trunks opened a door to a village house and peeked inside "No one here" He yelled to the other two. Goten did the same and they seemed to find no one.

Evee looked up at the castle, It once was shiny and beautiful, but now it was dark and ugly. Kaine , is all that she thought about. She decided to not waste time and get to the castle. She leviatated up and flew to the castle, the guys followed.

They made it to castle a few minutes later "So you guys, do we have a game plan, or something?" Goten asked, as he gazed at the castle, Evee answered quickly "There's guards, so you guys take care of them, I'll find Kaine." Trunks tried to object, but Evee was already gone. She flew onto the first castle floor and glanced around. Suddenly a dozen of red little imp demons surrounded her, they laughed and went towards her. She summoned two daggers in her hand and threw it towards one, it fell quickly and disintegrated. She then threw a energy ball at one of them, the demon dodged it and laughed. Damn it! She thought. She got into the air and the demons followed continuing laughing. "Why dont you just shut up" She punched one of them and they fell on the ground, but got up quickly. She formed another energy ball in her hand and chucked it at a few more demons, it exploded as well as the demons. So left one, it through a little fire ball her way and it burned her arm, she hissed in pain and he laughed, He probably enjoyed it, well it's one of Kaines minions. She went to punch it, but she missed it, damn bastard was quick one. She summoned another dagger and it finally struck him, making it dissapear.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten walked through the castle grounds "Where the hell are these guards she was talking about?" Goten complained "My damn feet hurt" Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend "Well, why dont you just fly?" Goten smirked "Hmm..Not a bad-" He was interupted by 5 guards. Yes they were guards, but they instead of regular head plates, they were skull masks. They got into a fighting stance and went towards them, Trunks attacked first, throwing a few punches and kicks towards one of the skull masked men, The guard blocked each one and laughed evily. Goten looked at Trunks "Wanna go super?" He nodded and they both transformed into super saiyan 2. Trunks made the first move and punched one of them, the guard fell back, Goten was taking two of them on, he made a energy ball in his palm and said "Kamehameha!" And released it, It killed all of them in a second. Goten smirked "Thats didn't take much work" Trunks smiled at his friend "Let's go find Evee now" Goten agreed and they flew into the castle.

After defeating the Demons, she continued on into the castle _'Where the hell are you bastard!' _She never been in this castle, only seen it from her village, it probably was once beautiful, but now the walls had splattered blood all over and the floors seemed black on gold like everyone said it did. She entered the throne room and sighed deeply, her throat was dry and she sweating. Nervous? Nope! Maybe a little. She heard a sadistic laugh and recognized it, _'Kaine' _"Evee..So glad to see you here.." The voice echoed through the room. She clenched her fists on her side "Show yourself, Kaine" She yelled harshly, he laughed more and appeared "Welcome to my humble home!" He put his hands out "This isn't your home..And your not the King." He looked hurt and his lips turned into a snarl "Now now now..Sweet Evee..No need to be mean." She laughed "Yeah..Of course, not to you, huh?" He nodded and got up from the throne "Now Evee, did you come to make your decision?" She smiled and crossed her arms "Yeah actually I did, Im going to kill you..Thats my decision." He didn't look amused "Hmmm..Really now?" He said as he took a drink of something from a silver cup, She clenched her teeth and summoned a dagger and threw it, he put one hand up and it disappeared, she gritted her teeth "Bastard!" He laughed that sadistic laugh and stopped "Now Evee, tell me your decision..Give me your pendant or" He paused and an image of both Lethara and Earth appeared, and then, both being blown up. Evee growled "Or what!" He chuckled "You seen it, Sweet Evee..So what your decision?" She summoned two more daggers into her hand and smirked "Well...It's simple..Im just gonna have to-" She ran towards him with full force and threw a dagger "Kill you!" He flew into the air and made the dagger fly back and it almost hit her, but Trunks was there, he caught it in the air and held on it tight. Evee watched as he tossed it on the floor "Evee, you alright?" She nodded "Yeah, please Trunks..Stay out of this..Im going to kill him" He shook his head, and protested "No, all of us will..His powerlevel, Evee..It's too strong for one of us to take him on, you know that!" Goten landed behind him "Yeah" He agreed. Kaine laughed louder "Look what we have here! Friends there for each other? Well, I would like to see all of you take me on..I'll be happy to end your lifes here." They all threw him dirty looks "Shut up, you bastard..I'll kill you myself!" Trunks flew towards him and went super saiyan. Evee widened her eyes and gasped "What is-" Kaine answered her "Super Saiyan!"

**A/N: Almost Done! :D**

"What is a Super Saiyan!" Or better yet, a Saiyan? Wait the name. It rang a bell in her head. Goten stood beside her "Yes. We are Saiyans..Thats why we can help you." She shook her head. Her sensai told her of such beings, they were from Planet Vegeta, And only two of them lived, he said. Goten went Super this time and Evee couldn't believe her eyes "You are one too, Goten?" He nodded and laughed "Yep..Only half though, like Trunks, there" There powerlevels were incredibly high though! How in the hell could they be half! Trunks went full throttle towards him, throwing punches and kicks, it was damaging him, but not that much. She was worried..Goten went after him "My cue." He smirked and threw energy blasts towards him, Kaine blocked them from him and laughed "Your weak! Both of you Saiyans! I though all of you were strong..But I was wrong" Evee couldn't just stand there..But they were weakening him a little. That was good. After a long fight, Trunks was a little weak, his powerlevel was very low, Goten looked at Trunks "Trunks? You alright!" He nodded and wiped blood from his mouth "Yes, Im okay" He looked back at Evee, She watching in amazement and awe. Goten took his friends arm "Go, I'll fight him, now.." Trunks tried to hesitate, but then went over to Evee. Kaine laughed, as he was enjoying this fiasco "Looks like pretty boy had to quit?" Goten smirked "Yes, But now you will deal with me!" He smiled "Cant wait!" Goten made a energy ball in his hands and chanted "Kamehameha!" When it hit Kaine, It exploded, Evee had hopeful eyes_ 'Could this kill him!' _But he was still there, his arms crossed and that same evil smile. Evee gasped, That had to kill him, it was powerfull! "Now let me show you what I can do, Boy!" He put out his hand and red orbit appeared and went towards Goten "Goten, Move!" Evee yelled, It was that very same red orbit that destroyed villages. Before Goten could move it hit him and it exploded, Evee screamed "No!" She was enraged, He was going to pay for that..Goten was laying helplessly on the ground, he had numerous wounds, Evee moved him near Trunks, who was also badly wounded "It's my turn..Now" She looked up to the sky and whispered "Give me strength..Mother..Father" She faced towards Kaine "Kaine..It's me and you now." He took a step forward "Thats what I was hoping." She clenched her teeth "This is it, Kaine! Your going to die now!".

Evee lounged at him with full speed. But he appeared behind her, and put his hand on her back "No, You will die now!" She felt pain surge threw her back and it made her fall, she couldn't breathe, She heard footsteps walk towards her, Kaine slowly put his foot on her chest and moved it around, He tsked "Poor poor girl...Thinking you could seriously beat me? Hah..Dont make me laugh!" She started to cough and blood came out, she managed to speak "You wont...Beat me.." she said weakly. He extended his arm towards her neck and pulled the Pendant of her neck, breaking the chain "Finally, I have it" Kaine laughed evilly. He walked towards his throne. Evee's world turned into Darkness.

She awoke, laying in what seems to be a white room, with nothing in it. She got up quickly and gasped "What the hell is going on!" Was she dead! Suddenly a voice filled the room, a smooth, familiar voice "No, my Evee, you are not dead." She spun around "Who said that?" Could it be!_ 'Mom?' _"Evee..You have the power to beat Kaine. The magic within you.." She was confused "Tell me who you are! Damnit! And what do you mean" The one who was speaking appeared, It was her mother, A angel. Her long hair, flowing beautifully around her, and a white dress going down her knees on. And wings. Angel wings. Tear began to fall "Mother!" The angel smiled and nodded, tear forming in hers "Evee, You grown up so much, Your beautiful." She ran towards her and tried to hug her, but ran right through her, her mother sadly put her head down "You cannot touch me, Evee..For I am dead.." She bursted into tears and sobbed for a minute, her put her hand out "Evee..Do not cry..I dont have much time." She looked up and wiped her tears "What do you mean, Mother?" She stared into Evee's eyes "You have the power to beat him, Evee..The magic within you.." She was confused "What? But my pendant.." She mother shook her head "No..The pendant has great power..But you hold the greater power..Oh no..I have to go.." She looked up "You have the power, Evee..Please..Use it!" And she disappeared. Evee stood. What did she mean...She closed her eyes.

Evee opened one eye, she was back at the Castle, and Kaine's back was turned to hers. She wasn't gone for long. Kaine didn't even know she was gone. Or did he? Was it a trick. She knew what she had to do..She struggled to open her other eye, She tasted blood in her mouth and she couldn't feel her legs. Kaine stopped in his steps and turned around "What? Your supposed to be dead!" She managed to get up "No, your going to die Kaine.." He growled in anger and made a the red orb again and threw it at her, but when it hit her, a huge force field protected her. She made it. She did have the magic within..It hit him full force and there was a big explosion. His powerlevel was gone. Was it? But as the smoke cleared. She didn't see anything. He was dead. Relief fell over her..But wait..TRUNKS..GOTEN..She crawled over to Goten and tried to wake him, She was worried again..No please..Goten opened his eyes and smiled "Im not dead, heh" She smiled "Good. But do you think.." He looked over to Trunks, Which was unconscious still and shrugged "I highly doubt it..Go see." She crawled over to Trunks and patted his cheek, she layed her head against his chest and tears began to fall "Trunks..You risked your life for me...I..Your an idiot!" He didn't say a word, she sighed deeply.."I love you, Trunks.." He opened his eyes and said "I knew you did.." She put her head up and growled in anger "Damn you.." She was too weak with anger. She smiled and put her head back down "Yeah.."

**5 years later, Earth**

The sound of little footsteps went up the steps, A little girl with wide unusual tortoiseshell eyes, and fluffy purple hair opened a door and tiptoed to a large king sized bed, she quietly got on to the bed and then yelled as loud as she can "WAKEEEE UP! IT'S CHRIMAS MORNINNNNGGGG! Mommmyyy, Dadddddy!" The two who seemed to be asleep, Trunks opened his eyes and smiled warmly at his young daughter "Good morning, Mila..It's already Christmas morning!" He looked at the clock, It read 7:28 am. He sighed "Well..So much for sleeping a little." A little to the left of him, Evee awoke next and mumbled "Time is it?" He answered miserably "7:30 am.." She groaned "Mila, Your gonna be the death of me, child.." They both reluctantly got up, They yawned and groaned as they took turns in the bathroom. After the fight with Kaine, All was well on both Planets. The remaining Letharians wanted Evee to reign as the new Queen of Lethara, But she declined the offer..Earth was her home now, Where her new family lived, Trunks, Mila, Bulma, And well..Vegeta..Also Goten, Gohan, Videl, And Chi-Chi was considered family also..After 1 year..Trunks asked Evee to marry him, they had a small wedding in the backyard of C.C. A year after that, she became pregnant..It was the most happiest moments for the couple..Mila Kana Briefs, was born and Evee was more then happy. After they both freshened up, it was time to open present "Trunks..When are your parents going to be here" Evee grumbled, still half asleep, He looked up at the clock "Here in about...10 minutes" Mila ran downstairs, yelling happily at her parents to hurry up. The doorbell rang and Trunks answered it, Bulma, A scowling Vegeta, Bulla, Jeff(Her hubby) there daughter Lira, Chi-Chi, Goten, Paris, A two twin boys trotted in, Trunks smiled "You guys are here early?" They all smiled "Of course we did son, Evee needs help with the big dinner..Oh that reminds me-" Bulma beamed, she went to the car, as she opened the door, Gohan, Videl, And older looking Pan walked in "Merry Christmas!" Gohan chorted, they all replied back. She helped with the cooking for a minute, Everyone was laughing, the kids were playing and everything was going good. Everything was always great. A Good husband, A wonderful family, And Daughter wonderful then the rest. There was nothing more she wished for. The pendant hung on the wall..And thats were it stayed..Forever

Happy ending! Eh?

**OMFG, Im finished finally..This story wasn't supposed to be "OVER 9,000" pages..Haha had to say that. Well if you read thanks alot! Please read and review...Please..Even if my writing sucks...Sorry this took forever..I just had a case of the worst writers block ever. Ah. But look for more stories. Thanksss!**


End file.
